


Kick / Ball / Chain

by Rozlie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3-Some Maybe? But probably Not, AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kai is one of my favorite humans, M/M, Mixed Signals, Mommy!Taeyong, Romance, Shy!Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozlie/pseuds/Rozlie
Summary: Jaehyun has a huge crush on Taeyong's dance instructor, Kai. Jaehyun has no idea how to make Kai notice him, so he asks his roommate Taeyong to help become sexier and smooth.And now Jaehyun is way too sexy.Waytoo smooth.





	1. Stew

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering -- Yes, I have no right to start a fic when I have yet to finish **Bad Habits** but I'm kinda overworked with my actual career and life and I needed to write this. This fic is will be short [Maybe 7 chapters?], a million times less angst than **Bad Habits** but I promise it will be good. 
> 
> Title is based off the super popular dance combination of a kick,ball, chain. It's so damn common, you just didn't know the proper name for it. My twitter is on my profile if ya'll care to stalk me.
> 
>  
> 
> /kokobops to the left/
> 
> ♫

“All right, one last run! Lalisa, cue the music!” 

 

Taeyong cursed under his breathe before leaning his hands on his knees and sighs. “Hyung, you said it ‘one last run’ like a half hour a go,” 

 

Kai turned around; his lovely complexion was glistening with prefect dots of sweat as he gave Taeyong a sultry wink as he fanned himself. 

 

“Aish, you’re the one who’s the perfectionist Yongie!” Kai smirked and Taeyong couldn’t help before return with a laugh as the song played and their cue began. 

 

“5, 6, 7, 8!”

 

Once Taeyong danced, everything else is a blur. 

 

Taeyong got accepted in to Seoul National University solely based on his impressive knack for organic chemistry, but the only thing that really kept him going was dance. Feeling the strain of his muscles to a hype beat was the only way Taeyong felt he could express himself once his words became jumbled and his mind became muddled with the tired and tried mundane of life. 

 

Of course, Taeyong was proud [and his parents, noona and Ruby were over the moon!] that he was accepted in one of the SKY universities—but he felt so much was lacking in his life. Dance filled much of that void for him; the thrill and excitement of new releases from his favorite rappers and trap artist gave him a sense of elation that finishes once the songs over; and it’s not like he doesn’t have a social life. He had Taeil, Yuta, both girl Jimins and baby hands Jimin, Yuta, BamBam and Jessica—but most importantly he had Jung Jaehyun. 

 

When Taeyong met Jung Jaehyun on the first day of his sophomore year, Taeyong was taken away by his seemly other word beauty. His skin was bright and freckleless, his smile was dazzling and his dimples were deeper than spoons. 

 

_“My name is Jung Jaehyun, I’m a freshmen microbiology student. Please take care of me, hyung.”_

 

And that Taeyong did. Taeyong nurtured Jaehyun through his first year alone without his family, helping Jaehyun with his English, Chinese and history assignments, slowly integrating Jaehyun into his mish-mosh bucket of friends and making sure Jaehyun slept enough, ate enough and had enough time to follow Jaehyun’s true passion: music and photography. 

 

_“My dad says photography and singing is silly, but I really love it, hyung. I…I don’t have a lot of outlets, but with a song in my mouth or the camera in my hand, I feel…I feel nice.”_

 

Taeyong understood, of course. Especially when Jaehyun would rush in from the black-out room with wonderful prints of the Han River with a bright smile, waving the glossy sheaves of paper like a child would should their mother their macaroni art. 

 

_“Look, hyung! Isn’t it nice?”_

 

_“It’s lovely, Jaehyunnie!”_

 

The sometimes Taeyong caught Jaehyun singing a few songs under his breath that made Taeyong want to sit in front of Jaehyun’s closed door and listen for hours. Taeyong was in awe at how soft it was…delicate but so strong and husky. 

 

The song is over and Taeyong is exhausted and flustered as he leans against Lalisa who tries to pry Taeyong’s sweaty arm off of her. 

 

“Lisa, come on I’m tired.” Taeyong whines, but the Thai bombshell curses Taeyong in her native tongue and Taeyong jumps back.

 

“Hey! Ten told me what that meant! My mother is a saint, OK?” Taeyong sneered playfully and Lisa stuck her tongue out at him. 

 

“Alright guys! That’s it for this week!” Kai shouted a bit less cheerful from before as he addressed the 22 members of the co-ed dance team. Kai leaned up against the mirror wall and let out a cough. “Holy shit, maybe I shouldn’t’ve had that last run!”

 

Everyone laughed before tiredly gathering their items. Taeyong was reeling in the midst of downing his half-frozen Gatorade when Kai slid up beside him. 

 

"Hey Yongie,” Kai whined, leaning his still damp body against the lockers. “Wanna go out for a few drinks with Taehyung, Taemin and me? There’s a new smoothie place that Joy recommended."

 

"I would love to hyung,” Taeyong began looking into Kai’s large, hopeful eyes and gnawed at his bottom lip. “It's my turn to cook tonight and if I don't feed Jaehyun for even a night, his cheeks disappear!" Taeyong became exasperated with a deep sigh and Kai rolled his eyes and stomped his foot.

 

“Yongie, you do this every time!” Kai frowned and Taeyong pulled a deep pout before nuzzling Kai’s broad shoulder. 

 

“Jonginnie-hyung, please don’t be mad with me!” Taeyong whined, guiltily. And Taeyong had to admit, he was legit feeling guilty. Taeyong knew Jongin since they were five and the two promised after going to different middle and high schools that they’d reunite in university and be close forever—but since Jaehyun came along, Taeyong couldn’t help but want to take care of his roommate before any and everything. 

 

Kai petted Taeyong’s pink fringe and sighed. "Aish, that guy is so lucky! You’re such a good boyfriend!"

 

"He's not my boyfriend, hyung." Taeyong sucked his teeth and Kai hissed as he picked up Taeyong’s bag to hand it to him.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry!” Kai said sincerely, “You always take such good care of him, I thought--it's fine! Why don't you bring him around?"

 

"He's a photography nerd." Taeyong explained, “He’s a bit shy, too. I don’t think he can dance, either?”

 

"He can record us or snaps some photos, I don't think anyone would mind. And if he can’t dance, we’ll teach him. Look at how great Hyunbin and Gualin is, now!" Kai said happily and Taeyong feels a little sparkle of joy at the thought of his Jaehyun capturing him and the dance group during their practices. Taeyong would never be tired if Jaehyun was around; he could never show any side of himself that wasn’t impressive to his Jaehyun. 

 

"I'll run it by him.” Taeyong nodded happily, slinging his duffle bag to his shoulder. “I’m off to catch the next train. Good night, Jongin-hyung." 

 

Kai offered Taeyong a hug, which Taeyong accepted despite the sweatiness as he stepped from the practice room on the 5th floor and towards the stairway. 

 

“Hyung, do you want a ride?” Wendy asked as she Lisa and Eunwoo held hands walking towards the parking lot. Taeyong bowed slightly to Wendy and smiled. 

 

“Thank you noona, but I’ve got to stop by Daiso. Thanks again!” Taeyong said politely and Wendy pouted. 

 

“Oi, Taeyong you’re so handsome! Have a goodnight!” Wendy and the girls blew Taeyong kisses as he walked away and he caught all of them except Lisa’s kiss, which he flicked into the atmosphere.

 

Taeyong didn’t know exactly what Lalisa yelled to him in Thai, but he was sure it was about his mother, again.

\- ♫ - 

After falling asleep on the shoulder of an ajumma on the train and stopping at Daiso, Taeyong finally made it up the stairs to his shared apartment with Jaehyun.

 

When Taeyong opened the door, he heard Jaehyun’s voice as he pried off his sneakers quietly, slowly taking in Jaehyun’s tender voice laced between an old mid-90’s R&B song. 

 

“Hyunnie?” Taeyong called out softly when he got to the kitchen to see Jaehyun looking down at his phone as he leaned against the counter. Jaehyun head snapped up to meet Taeyong’s eyes. Jaehyun’s dimples made a full appearance before he quickly latched himself on to Taeyong. 

 

"Hyuuuuuung, I'm _so_ hungry. I almost ate Ariel's food." Jaehyun whined as he motioned to their pet goldfish, Ariel. Jaehyun continued to pout against Taeyong’s cheek-- who sucked his teeth, feigning annoyance.

 

"Such a big baby, Jaehyunnie." Taeyong teased and the taller of the two huffed.

 

"I'm hungry. Take care me, hyung." Jaehyun mumbled circling his arms around Taeyong petite waist. Taeyong frowned playfully. "Don't frown hyung, I know you love skinskip." Jaehyun mumbled as he nuzzled his face into Taeyong's neck. Taeyong fingers trembled a bit as he began to set the rice cooker, the overgrown baby clinging off of his every move. 

 

It was true, Taeyong loved--absolutely loved skinship, especially with Jaehyun being so warm, gentle and cozy. After all the stresses of the day, but it’s incredible to come home to be wrapped in such warmth and happiness. 

 

"Don't judge me so harshly," Taeyong snipped before turning around into Jaehyun arms, their eyes met briefly and Jaehyun’s cheeks reddened as he stepped a few feet back awkwardly. "How was your day?"

 

"It was, OK. I aced my Intro to Pan Latin American folklore." Jaehyun announced a bit proudly and Taeyong ruffled Jaehyun’s hair playfully.

 

"I cannot believe you passed it! So proud of you!" Taeyong laughed as he began to remove the items from the grocery bag.

 

"Thanks, hyung. It’s all because you asked your friend to help me to perfect my Spanish."

 

"I think you should thank Samuel for that, he actually speaks it. I’m happy he could help. What else?" Taeyong asked as he began to wash off radishes and carrots in the sink. Taeyong realized as he peeled back a few onion peels that Jaehyun didn't speak. Taeyong turned off the tap and grabbed a terry cloth as he eyed the now nervous roommate in from of him. "What's wrong?"

 

"I went swimming with a few of the guys since the pool was open," Jaehyun shrugged nonchalantly, but his face said otherwise as he kept his eyes lowered. Taeyong sensed his sadness and raised an eyebrow. 

 

"That's a good thing right? It’s pretty hot even though it’s spring." Taeyong questioned a bit confused and Jaehyun looked around the tiles of the kitchen. 

 

"I...I kept my shirt on.” Jaehyun began slowly. “The guys noticed, ya know?" Jaehyun whispered with obvious frailty and Taeyong shrugged.

 

"So? Plenty of people wear tops or rash guards--,"

 

"Hyung, don’t. I'm just fat." Jaehyun spat deadpan and Taeyong gasped, taken back. 

 

"What? No, you aren't!" Taeyong retorted, heartbroken at how Jaehyun twisted his fingers in the hem of his hoodie.

 

"I am, hyung. I'm fucking chubby." Jaehyun sniffled. "I don't even know why I'm asking for food--,"

 

"Shut up, Yoonoh." Taeyong said firmly before he walked to Jaehyun whose eyes were swimming in tears. "You have _no idea_ how gorgeous you are. You're just not a stick. You’re strong and lean and soft in the most perfect spots and sharp where it matters." Taeyong placed his hands on either side of Jaehyun’s lush cheeks to force him to look into Taeyong’s eyes. Jaehyun shook his head free, a small tear slipping through. 

 

"Hyung, don't.” Jaehyun’s voice was short and tight. “That's one everyone tells fat girls,"

 

"Jaehyun, stop it!” Taeyong hissed holding Jaehyun’s face gently. “Stop beating yourself up. I _hate_ when you say things like this.” Taeyong admitted thumbing Jaehyun’s tears away. “Who did you go swimming with?"

 

"Taeil and Ten,"

 

"Well fuck, who wouldn't feel that way compared to those chopsticks." Taeyong snorted and Jaehyun grinned, his dimples proudly on display. Taeyong felt himself break in laughter alongside Jaehyun, happy that he could break Jaehyun away from his sadness. 

 

"Hyung, you make me feel like magic." Jaehyun admitted shyly after the laughter died down. Taeyong smirked. 

 

"Good. You are majestic, Jaehyun." Taeyong said before turning around to place the pot on the stove top as he quickly chopped the veggies. 

 

“Hyung, can you help with this ?” Jaehyun asked and Taeyong hummed in response before turning around. 

 

Jaehyun pulled his hoodie off and lifted his tee shirt under it, revealing his flat stomach. He didn't have abs, but he was far away from having his stomach roll over his waistband. "You sure it's OK, hyung?"

 

Taeyong felt his heart jump into his throat for a second once Jaehyun revealed his soft, pale skin. Taeyong placed the washcloth down and slowly reached out to place his thumbs on the divot of Jaehyun's slender hipbones.

 

"It's more than OK, Jae.” Taeyong began with a dry mouth, his eyes dancing over the Jaehyun’s rarely exposed skin. “I told you, you're majestic," Taeyong whispered, eyeing the trail of sparse hair that disappeared passed Jaehyun's belt buckle. A large part of Taeyong wanted to undo the belt just to see how far the trail goes...

 

"Hyung, that tickles," Jaehyun snickered and Taeyong looked up to see blushing cheeks. Taeyong looked back down at his hands to see that his thumbs were slowing rubbing small circles into the youngest hip. 

 

Taeyong sprung his hands free.

 

_What am I doing?_

 

"Omo, I'm so sorry!" Taeyong blushed and Jaehyun smiled a bit lopsidedly.

 

"It's ok, it felt so good.” Jaehyun smile was lopsided and mischievous but Taeyong was too horrified by his own ministrations to notice. “But I want abs like yours. You have like 8."

 

Taeyong’s eyes jolted from Jaehyun’s stomach to the younger male’s eyes. "No, I don't,"

 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes before chuckling and crowding in Taeyong's space. "Taeyong-hyung,” Jaehyun’s whisper was deep and slick and it paralyzed Taeyong where he stood. “Let me see…let me count, please?"

 

Suddenly, Taeyong's shirt was bunched up by his armpits as his torso was on full display. Jaehyun's fingers trailed a tantalizing trail from mid-chest and over each of Taeyong’s abs. Taeyong couldn't help his near panicked breaths as Jaehyun slowly counted, his fingertips gentle, warm and causing a sense of nervosa through him.

 

"Hyung, don't breathe so hard." Jaehyun mumbled, his voice thick and husky as his index finger slipped over Taeyong's extremely sensitive belly button. “Are you sensitive here?” Jaehyun’s nail brushing the to the spot right under his navel. Jaehyun looked up from his fringe with a star struck gaze and Taeyong swallowed nervously, thanking god he was wearing jeans and not gym shorts or sweats because he was half hard just at Jaehyun's minuscule touches.

 

"See? Only six," Taeyong tried to smile but then Jaehyun tsked and shook his head.

 

"No. There's another pair...it's right..." Jaehyun's hand ghosted over the few inches between Taeyong's navel and his groin and tapped at the fragile area with a grin. "Right here...right above your pubic bone."

 

Taeyong fluttered his eyes close, knowing he couldn't deny what he was feeling. He wasn’t blind, yes Jaehyun was fucking dazzling from his crown to his heels but Taeyong never seriously thought of being any closer than they were already. 

Taeyong eyes traced the outline of Jaehyun’s face. His eyes were half-lidded, focused on Taeyong’s face with a slick smirk gracing his puffy lips. Taeyong felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

Suddenly a sizzle was heard.

 

The stew.

 

The two jumped apart as the stew overflowed into the burner and Taeyong quickly grabbed oven mitts to take the pot away from the boil.

 

"Hyung--I'm sorry!" Jaehyun panicked, any trace of the sexual tension was gone and Taeyong chuckled nervously waving it off.

 

"It's OK! Go start the show and I'll come with the food."

 

An extremely flustered Jaehyun exited the kitchen to the den and Taeyong cursed at himself under his breath as he dished out the food.

 

_"Get your shit together Lee Taeyong,"_


	2. Banana Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong invites Jaehyun to his dance practice and regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll~ I'm back!
> 
> And if you're wondering about **Bad Habits** not being updated...I recently found out that some ~~bitch~~ person decided she was going to plagiarize the first two chapters of my fic, like word for word on Wattpad. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please, let me say that not one of my fics will or ever be on **Wattpad, AFF [Asian Fan Fics] or LiveJournal**!.
> 
>  
> 
> The only thing that will be on Wattpad would be **translated** version of **Bad Habits** in Spanish because I was asked permission to do so first. 
> 
>  
> 
> So I have like a DMCA thing with this girl on Wattpad because her excuse is 'I typed on the first page that the story wasn't really mine'. SHE EVEN USED THE SAME NAME, LIKE WTF. SHE EVEN PUT JUNGKOOK AS THE PHOTO OF THE DAMN STORY. KOOKIE IS NOT EVEN IN THE---
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry. Until I handle this Wattpad issue, I'm not updating **Bad Habits**. Thanks for understanding!

"Did I make you uncomfortable yesterday?"

 

Taeyong nearly spat out his banana milk. 

 

Taeyong and Jaehyun were standing outside of the university's planetarium waiting for Yuta and Namjoon finish their astronomy lecture. Taeyong desperately tried to clear his trachea to take in precious draughts of air because _shit_ that came out of nowhere. 

 

Since this morning, when Jaehyun smiled brightly at him while eating a what seemed to a bucket size bowl of Fruity Pebbles, Taeyong hoped that they both silently agreed to not speak of yesterday’s boner-inducing incident. 

 

Damn it, Taeyong actually _hoped_. 

 

Taeyong also hoped his cheeks weren't as red as he imagined they were as Jaehyun gaze dropped shyly as if guilty; kicking his foot awkwardly against the bench they were sitting on. 

 

Taeyong gulped slowly and shook his head firmly. "No. Not at all," Taeyong said looking up at the worried face of his roommate who was stilling looking down. "I'm just sensitive and a bit weird. That’s all." Taeyong chuckled and Jaehyun nodded with stained cheeks.

 

"Hyung, you really boosted my ego last night...you know, the things you said about me. No one has ever said such nice things like that before." Jaehyun confessed in a small voice and Taeyong’s left eyebrow tick up in disbelief.

 

"Are you kidding me? You are fucking majestic, Hyunnie." Taeyong's said proudly, reaching to pinch Jaehyun's fleshy cheeks. "You're so handsome. You're completely unreal. I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise.”

 

Jaehyun giggled bashfully as Taeyong cooed over him, his eyes flashing a blanket of warmth that made Taeyong's fingertips tingle and his toes wriggle happily.

 

"Guys?" a voice behind them caused the two to jump apart violently. Namjoon stuck his head between the two blushing roommates and smirked. "Sorry to interrupt this oh-so flowery moment, but Yuta and I can't go home just yet."

 

"Why not?" Taeyong asked aghast before Yuta slid himself in the space between Taeyong and Jaehyun.

 

"Joon and I have to help with tomorrow's lecture." Yuta said, suddenly uninterested in moving as he leaned on Taeyong who sighed in annoyance. He had the whole afternoon planned out with all four of them and now it’s to shits.

 

"Both of you _have_ to stay?"

 

"That's what Professor Zhang asked of us so we can't bail out." Namjoon said shrugging his shoulders, leaning against the side of the bench. "It's not often we get the chance to help with a lecture, so we have to help."

 

"Ah, OK." Jaehyun spoke annoyed as he stood up from the bench, hiking his book bag higher on his shoulder. "Are we still meeting at your dorm tomorrow for Tekken and Inkigayo?"

 

"Yup! Jimin will be there with Wonwoo." Namjoon smiled before reaching a hand out to Yuta who took it, half annoyed when Namjoon helped him up from the bench. 

 

“Which Jimin? Girl Jimin or Baby Hands?” Taeyong asked with a smirk and Namjoon nearly smacked Taeyong who quickly dodged it.

 

“Jimin does _not_ have baby hands---he’s petite that’s all.” Namjoon said defensively and Jaehyun snorted.

 

“Petite. Like a fucking baby.”

 

Jaehyun dodged a punch from Namjoon with a chuckle. 

 

"Goodnight guys! Later!" Yuta rolled his eyes hugging Taeyong and Jaehyun goodbye while Namjoon flipped them both off as he and Yuta rounded back to the entrance of the planetarium.

 

"Great, now I'm going to be alone." Jaehyun sighed when he recovered from his fit of laughter, plopping back down on the bench in defeat. Taeyong patted his thigh before scooting closer to him. 

 

"No, you won't.” Taeyong gave Jaehyun’s thigh a squeeze and toothy grin. “Why don't you come with me for my class?"

 

"So, I can just watch you teach a class?" Jaehyun pouted and shook his head. "I'd be like a loser in the corner, hyung."

 

"You can dance with us!" Taeyong grinned excitedly, bouncing a bit in his seat. "You wanted to tone up a bit, right? Dancing is perfect." Taeyong pinched Jaehyun's cheek fondly and the latter let out a lovely giggle. 

 

"Come with me, Hyunnie. It'll be fine!" Taeyong proclaimed and Jaehyun rolled his eyes and nodded.

 

But it wasn't.

 

Like, it really, _really_ wasn’t.

 

That shit was no fun for anyone involved. 

 

When Jaehyun got there, it was painfully obvious that he was very, honestly, truly, really, for real, absolutely **bad** at dancing and he became increasingly frustrated and embarrassed at his pace compared to the rest of the class.

 

Jaehyun was like tower of limber in a river of motion. 

 

Like, he was _technically_ moving, but only because it's a humanly function to move while you breath.

 

Jaehyun couldn't believe the people around him didn't stare and even shot out a helpful hand out to stop him from falling and colliding into others. 

 

These people were angels.

 

It didn't take long for Kai, ever the perfectionist to notice. Taeyong didn't even have time to warn Kai or Jaehyun.

 

"Hey, you in the yellow shorts." Kai called out apparently irritated after Jaehyun nearly fell at a turn. Taeyong saw Jaehyun tense as he wiped his brow and shot a pathetic gaze at Taeyong who cringed.

 

"Everyone sit and take a break. Come on up here yellow shorts." Kai’s voice loud and demanding. Jaehyun awkwardly weaved himself through the other bodies and cautiously stepped next to Kai. 

 

Taeyong's heart rattled in pain when Jaehyun swung his head low. He prayed Kai wouldn’t be so harsh—the senior was known for having a ripe temper.

 

"Is this your first time dancing?" Kai asked politely and Jaehyun continued to look to the hardwood floor and nod.

 

"I knew that answer, but I still asked. I'm such a bastard, aren't I?" Kai snickered cutely and Jaehyun snapped his head up to Kai with a shock expression. 

 

Kai jumped up and took a few stepped back.

 

"Yo!" Kai exclaimed before stepping closer to the shocked sophomore who was sure he was going to get kicked out of the class. "You're _so_ pretty! Who brought you here-- besides the heavens and clouds?"

 

Taeyong watched Jaehyun grin and attempt hide his blush as Kai wrapped his arm around Jaehyun's shoulder and turned them so they could face the rest of the attendants.

 

"I'm...I'm Taeyong-hyung’s roommate--Jung Jaehyun." Jaehyun said meekly, fighting a grin. "He invited me."

 

"Oi, so _you're_ the reason why Yongie rejects my offers for drinks?" Kai gave Jaheyun another brilliant smile and Jaehyun felt his air catch in his throat and hold his body hostage. Kai was dripped in sweat, dark hair sticking to his golden skin, and perfectly aligned teeth between puffy lips--Kai was painstakingly gorgeous. "Yah, Taeyongie, I'll never ask again if you have run home to this one! Isn't he handsome, guys?" 

 

Kai asked to the other 23 dancers who were laughing and complimenting Jaehyun on his looks boldly. Jaehyun stood up a bit straighter and Taeyong's heart swelled with thankfulness for Kai's effervescent personality pouring confidence into the otherwise dismal personal opinion of Jaehyun.

 

"Jaehyun, I know we're going too fast, but let's breakdown the first eight counts of the dance, OK? Mina, be our DJ and press play!"

 

Taeyong watched happily as Kai took Jaehyun step by step through the choreo and when Jaehyun made a wrong move the others cheerfully told him that he was going great and that they were cheering for him, no matter what. 

 

Jaehyun was laughing so much, giggling, choking on air and even winking at one particular body roll. The dance room filed with screams and fits of friendly laughter.

 

"Yes, oppa! Think sexy thoughts!" Taeyong squealed in a high-pitch girly voice and Kai busted out in laughter, nearly falling over on Jaehyun.

 

It took fifteen minutes but Jaehyun got the dance moves alongside Kai, even though he was stiff as a board in winter, his movements were correct.

 

At the final precise combination, the practice room was filled claps, stomps and whistles in celebration at Jaehyun which made Taeyong's heart swell in joy. Taeyong had never seen Jaehyun grin so brightly or behave as friendly as he gave all the other members high-fives when they offered their palms. 

 

Kai quickly started pulling other members to join in and continue the class and even though Jaehyun couldn't get the rest of the dance down he was content on the sidelines trying to learn.

 

At the end of the hour, Kai waltzed over to Taeyong and Jaehyun who were sharing a frozen liter of water. He invited them for dinner and drinks. Taeyong couldn't say no since Jaehyun's smile was so bright it made Taeyong blink as if it blinded by the sun.

☻

"So why did you decide to join us today, Jaehyun?" Kai asked politely as he piled more bulgoggi on Jaehyun's plate. Jaehyun cheeks were bright and he nodded in thanks.

 

"Honestly, it was so last minute,” Jaehyun said slapping more red chilli paste on his lettuce wrap. “But I...ugh want to tone up."

 

"Tone up?” Kai asked around a mouthful of chicken as his eyes dragged up and down Jaehyun’s body, even leaning over in his seat to see his body fully, which made Jaehyun laugh a bit. “Why? You're so cute."

 

"I'm a little soft in certain places." Jaehyun’s blush was adorable and Taeyong was way too happy to see it make so many appearances today.

 

"Like?" Kai implored and Jaehyun scratched the back of his neck timidly, staring at Taeyong as if he was going to save him.

 

"My hips and cheeks,"

 

"Aww, but shouldn't we all be a little softer in those places?” Kai said haphazardly before looking over Jaehyun again, this time Kai’s eyes scrapped so slowly over Jaehyun’s body that Taeyong felt his breath halt for a bit as Kai continued. “I like guys that are fit, but still...like _grippable_?"

 

Jaehyun felt the heat crawl up his neck and he was sure he was red at just the way Kai laced his words with a bit of longing. 

 

Taeyong fidgets with his samgyupsal a bit.

 

"I sorry, I think I'm a bit drunk." Kai blurts out with a snicker and Jaehyun joins in. Taeyong however, is still flipping overcooked samgyupsal. 

 

"It's fine!" Jaehyun responds and Taeyong is gripping his chopsticks a smidge too tight. 

 

Taeyong couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong. His friend since he was ten was getting along with his beloved roommate. 

 

Taeyong should’ve been excited, right? 

 

They’re joking, laughing, ~~flirting right in front of his fucking eyes like he’s not there~~ getting along—it should’ve been everything Taeyong would hope for.

 

Suddenly, the obnoxious voice of Taeyeon filled the small booth and Kai reached for his phone. 

 

"I'm going to have to take this call.” Kai sighed before standing up from his seat. “Please order more. It's on me." Kai winked at Jaehyun who bit his bottom lip and nodded. 

 

Taeyong nearly slapped the smirk off of Kai’s face as he left. 

 

"Hyung, Jongin is so handsome." Jaehyun said scooting closer to Taeyong who was on his left. Taeyong meant to make a sound of agreement but instead it sounded like a Squirtle getting murdered by a fucking Starmi.

 

"Isn't he?" Taeyong said his voice particularly high as he added more rice in his mouth to stop him for being a total dingbat.

 

"Yes. I like him a lot.” Jaehyun said with a shine in his voice and radiance all over his face. Taeyong felt his heart’s chambers thump wildly at the glow in Jaehyun’s beautiful face. “I feel more motivated to dance....I know I’m not the best but….can you show me the rest of the choreo?"

 

"Sure." Taeyong agreed anything to keep the electric smile that Jaehyun held. 

 

"I really want to impress, Jongin-hyung." Jaehyun whispered and Taeyong felt a dull ache behind his ribs. The reality that the beautiful smile that alighted Jaehyun’s face had _nothing_ to do with him was too painful. 

 

"Why?" Taeyong questioned, not even daring to mask the disappointment in his voice. Taeyong was feeling a pain inside of him that he wasn’t akin to. A sensation that he shouldn’t have when he’s literally two inches away from perfection and the physical embodiment of sunshine. 

 

"I think have a crush on Jongin-hyung."

 

Taeyong felt the gears in his head come to a screeching halt. 

 

Fuck.

 

_FUCK._

 

Before Taeyong could ~~flip the table over and scream~~ react, reply or run--Kai rounded the corner with a pout.

 

"I've got to go, guys.” Kai announced and Jaehyun let out a disappointed whine. “I know, but my brother Jongdae had a fight with his girlfriend and he needs to cry. See you guys later?" Kai offered with a happy deposition and it was painfully obvious in how Jaehyun’s eyes lit up that he was excited with the outlook. 

 

Taeyong however was trying to get his bearings.

 

"Yes, hyung." Taeyong said politely offering his hand for a bro-shake and Kai returned it eagerly.

 

"And you Jaehyunnie?” Kai smirked, his eyes lidded and lips perched in a mock pout. “Maybe we can have more one on ones? To work out the adorable baby fat that I think should stay your hips?" Kai’s voice was slick and deep and Taeyong could feel the excitement rushing into Jaehyun’s mind and body.

 

"I’d like to come back, yes." Jaehyun wasn’t shy when he responded, but bold and even gave Kai a wink.

★

Laying in his bed later that night, Taeyong’s mind reeled in disbelief over the happenings of the evening.

 

He couldn’t believe it. 

 

He was jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for next chapter:
> 
>  
> 
> _Kai looked at Taeyong with a slick smile. "You want me to be laying on a couch between you and Jaehyun? Sign me up,"_
> 
> ***
> 
> Thanks so much for the love!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the verbiage in this fic will be much, airier and lighter than my others--but the smut [OH YA'LL THOUGHT I WASN'T GONNA ADD SMUT?! LMFAO] will be just as sinful as the rest. 
> 
> See you guys in a week! 
> 
> /dances in 0 MILE/

**Author's Note:**

> ♫
> 
> So, did ya like it? Hope you did!
> 
> Drop a comment or a kudos if you can? 
> 
> See you babes, next week~
> 
> /does Hola Hola choreo/


End file.
